No lo sé
by LaynaLore
Summary: Se trata de un Songfic. James se siente espiado por una chica pero no la reconoce por muy claro que ella le deje que sí que se conocen. ¿Quién será esa chica que no deja en paz al merodeador?


Hola! Aquí os dejo un Songfic que he escrito estos últimos días. La canción es de Hombres G y se llama "No lo sé", los personajes y todo aquello que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Espero que os guste la historia y si hay algo que no os guste o algún comentario que creáis conveniente decirme para mejorar os agradeceré que me lo hagáis saber. Gracias! 

No lo sé

-¡Canuto!

-¡Ey James!¿Qué pasa tío?

-Nada, te andaba buscando... oye, esto... – le dijo James revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre James?

-Pues... verás... ¿te acuerdas de la chica de la otra noche?

-¿Qué chica?

-La de la otra noche, recuerdas? Sí, con la que me lié cuando estaba contentillo... -reconoció James al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-Ah!! Jajaja, como olvidarlo!!! Esa chica no era... tu estilo! Esa es la palabra exacta!

-Ya, bueno... el caso es que esta tarde he ido a Hogsmeade porque se nos estaban acabando las bombas fétidas y, obviamente, eso no puede suceder este año que tenemos a Quejicus en tantas clases...

-Bien hecho tío... pero ¿podrías decirme ya qué narices te pasa?

-No seas impaciente, anda. Bueno, el caso es que durante todo el camino notaba como que alguien me vigilaba, me he puesto nervioso y no paraba de darme la vuelta... creo que he llamado bastante la atención.

-Tal vez por eso te miraban... ¿no lo has pensado?

-Ey! No me trates como si fuera tonto, que esto es muy serio.

-A ver, coméntame Cornamenta... –contestó Sirius bastante cansado de que su amigo no llegara a ninguna parte con su historia.

-Bueno, el caso es que al rato he descubierto que mis sospechas eran ciertas!! Tío, me estaban siguiendo!!!! Y no cualquier persona! Creo que era la chica del otro día...

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Pues eso, no recuerdo muy bien su cara... y mucho menos su nombre, creo que no sólo estaba contentillo...

-No, amigo, estabas rematadamente borracho. Tú fuiste testigo y víctima de tu propia resaca. –le dijo Sirius riéndose mientras recordaba ciertas anécdotas de la noche.

-Bueno, pues eso, que la chica me está siguiendo y no de la misma manera que las otras chicas, sino que ésta es mi sombra¡Te lo juro!

-Pero tranquilo, James, piensa que la chica no está en Hogwarts así que lo único que tienes que hacer es durante una temporada no salir del castillo.

-Creo que tienes razón...

-Yo siempre la tengo, y si no la tengo yo la tiene Remus, ya sabes...

-Jajajaja, el que siempre tiene razón y da buenos consejos es Remus! Jajaja. Pero –dijo el chico viéndo la cara que se le había quedado a su amigo – esta vez creo que me has dado un gran consejo.

-Eso me gusta más... para una vez que consigo dar un buen consejo no quería que se pasara el momento. –dijo Sirius sin poder aguantar un segundo más una sonora carcajada que fue acompañada por la de James.

-¡Hola Chicos!¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? –dijo de repente una chica que se les había acercado.

-Nada, nada, cosas nuestras... ¿Qué pasa James? –dijo Sirius tocándose el costado ya que James estaba dándole codazos.

-Tío... es ella!!!! –dijo James apartándose un poco de ella. - ¡¡Es la chica que me estaba siguiendo por Hogsmeade!!¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Es ella?

-Sí.

-Pues esa no es la chica de la otra noche.

-¿Qué? –dijo James con los ojos desorbitados.

-Pues eso, que esa no es la chica del otro día... ¿te suena?

-El caso es que sí que me suena... la conozco de algo!

-¿Chicos?¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica al ver la escena.

-No... esto, bueno ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó James con temor.

-¿Qué cómo me llamo?¿Cómo puedes preguntarme quién soy?¿No te acuerdas de mi? –dijo la chica enojada.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti, es sólo que ahora no caigo... –contestó el chico intentando salir del apuro.

"Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti,  
no llevabas el pelo así.  
Me acuerdo de tu cara... Tienes una hermana,  
pero no sé dónde te conocí."

-Ya, claro! Eso lo dices por quedar bien, pero no tienes ni idea de quién soy... –gritó la chica.

-Sí, si que me acuerdo... tu nombre empezaba por... A?

-Ja! Ni siquiera sabes porque letra empieza... bueno, por esta vez te perdono, pero la próxima vez más vale que te acuerdes de mi nombre... –dijo la chica alejándose de ellos.

"Tu nombre empezaba por "A"  
Amalia o algo similar,  
te vi merodeando en la fiesta de Ronaldo,  
pero a ti no te dejaron entrar."

-Espera –gritó Sirius- no te había visto nunca por Hogwarts, de dónde has salido? –preguntó Sirius con su tacto inconfundible.

-Eh? Ah, nada, he venido a traer unas cosas que pidió la Profesora McGonagall en la tienda de mi tío, él está en la tienda y no podía venir, y son demasiadas para la lechuza... ya sabes...

-Oh, claro!! Bueno, pues nada... hasta otra!

-Hasta otra.

-Pero que haces, Canuto? –preguntó James irritado.

-¿Despedirme?

-¿Hasta otra? No!!! Hasta nunca, no sé quién es, y me está siguiendo y tú le dices "hasta otra" ¿te parece normal? Creía que eras mi amigo... –dijo James haciendo como que hacía pucheros.

-Deja de hacer el tonto, James!!! Qué querías que le dijera, "Ale! Vete y no vuelvas nunca!"?

-Pues eso habría estado bien...

-Oye... ahora que lo pienso, ha dicho que la próxima vez que os veáis tienes que recordar su nombre pero... ¿ha dicho como se llama? –preguntó pensativo Sirius.

-Mmm, no!!!! No lo ha dicho¿Cómo voy a saber su nombre si no me lo dice?

-Bueno, confiemos en que no os volvais a encontrar y ya esta.

-Ey, chicos! Estabais aquí, llevo un buen rato buscandoos. –dijo Remus.

-Lunático! No sabes lo que me está pasando..., pero dinos ¿para qué nos buscabas? –preguntó James.

-Nada, que me he encontrado una chica que no había visto en mi vida y te estaba buscando, James. Le dije que estarías por los pasillos...

-Agh! Es que no me va a dejar en paz¿cómo puede saber que Remus es mi amigo? Esa chica me está espiando... –dijo James desesperado.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus.

-Es una corta historia que James tardará horas en contarte... y como yo ya la sé, ya me contareis después que habéis decidido. –dijo Sirius marchándose en dirección a las cocinas.

Al día siguiente, después de una cansada mañana llena de clases, los tres chicos comían tranquilamente.

-Te digo Sirius, que sí hace falta entrenar tanto, no podemos permitirnos fallar.

-Pero si seguro que conseguimos la copa, no sé porque te preocupas tanto, somos los mejores.

-Lo sé, pero debemos demostrarlo y no debemos mostrarnos confiados, eso nos haría despistarnos y perder!! –dijo James alzando la voz.

-¿Qué te pasa James? –dijo una voz a su espalda. James se giró con cara de susto, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser ella, otra vez...

-¿¡Tú!? Ho-hola! –dijo James, todavía asimilando que la chica-espía estaba allí.

-¡Hola! –dijo la chica con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba entre James y Sirius. -¿Qué tal estas? Venía para ver si querías dar una vuelta conmigo por fuera...

-¡No puedo! –contestó el chico con tanta precipitación que con el movimiento de manos se le cayeron las gafas al suelo – Es que tengo... ¡tengo que ir al baño!

-¿Ahora?

-Sí! Lo siento nos tenemos que marchar... nos vemos, adiós!

"No lo sé, de verdad.  
Estoy con mis amigos, quisiera un poco de intimidad."

"Perdóname me tengo que ir, creo que me estoy mareando,  
Me sueltas el brazo, tengo que ir al baño, y luego te veré por aquí .  
No hago nada más que entrar al baño, y alguien golpea en la puerta.  
Me abrocho los botones de los pantalones, sabiendo q no puedo escapar"

-Tío, no ha quedado muy bien eso de que tengas que ir al baño y nos lleves contigo, sabes? –dijo Sirius riéndose.

-Si, jajaja ¡ha quedado muy gay! –le siguió Remus.

-¡Mejor¡Así dejará de seguirme! –contestó el chico de gafas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Remus.

-¿El qué? Yo no he oído nada.

-Sí, James están llamando a la puerta.

-Ah si¿Quién es? -dijo el chico en voz alta para que se oyera tras la puerta.

-Soy yo, James¿puedo pasar? –preguntó la chica, dejando a James totalmente desesperado. -¡No! Este es el baño de hombres¡no puedes pasar!- le espetó James.

-De acuerdo¡pero no tardes!

-¿Qué hago? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, quién es esa... lunática! No te ofendas, Remus.

-Pues, ves y plantala...

-Tú siempre con el mismo tacto, Sirius. –dijo Remus rodando los ojos.

-Pues es una buena solución y rápida. –contestó James. –No me mires así, que no la conozco de nada, que más me da...

-De algo la tienes que conocer... –le dijo Remus.

-No lo sé...–contestó James con las manos en la cabeza.-Me da igual¡sólo quiero que me deje en paz!

"No lo sé, de verdad.  
Estoy con mis amigos, quisiera un poco de intimidad.  
No lo sé, no me acuerdo, déjame en paz."

Al cabo de 10 minutos los chicos salieron con la esperanza de que la misteriosa (y pesada) chica hubiese desaparecido, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte, nada más abrir la puerta vieron a la chica apoyada en la pared de enfrente, canturreando tranquilamente una canción.

-¡Por fin saliste, James! Estaba empezando a hartarme de esperar...

-Sí, bueno, tendrás cosas que hacer, no? –le dijo el chico de la formas más amable que pudo, aunque sonó todo lo hostil que él quería.

-No! Tengo el día libre, podremos disfrutarlo, no te hace ilusión, cariño? –le dijo la chica melosamente.

-Yo tengo clases. –dijo James muy enfadado pues no sabía a que se debía que esa chica, de la que no sabía ni su nombre, le llamará "cariño", además a su enfado se sumaban las risas de Remus y de Sirius que sin poder evitarlo habían empezado a reirse de forma llamativa.

-Puedo esperarte, o mejor aún, puedes hacer novillos... –le dijo la chica.

-Esto... verás, el temario es muy importante y complicado, no me conviene faltar sin una buena razón.

-¿Yo no soy una buena razón? –dijo la chica haciendo pucheritos. Realmente esa chica le estaba asqueando, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar todo eso sin mandarla a algún lugar muy remoto.

-Pues, la verdad es que... –en ese momento, las risas de sus amigos se hicieron más ruidosas pues la pinta de la chica haciendo como que hacía pucheritos era muy cómica. –La verdad es que no, no sé quién eres y no sé porque no me dejas en paz. Así que no¡No eres una buena razón para que falte a clase! –dijo James gritando realmente enfurecido.

"He intentado ser amable, pero ya,  
Porque ya me estás tocando los cojones.  
No sé de qué me conoces, pero vale ya.

Ya no sé como te lo puedo explicar."

-¿Qué dices, James¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así¡Claro que nos conocemos! –dijo la chica apunto de llorar.

-Ah si¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –dijo James con rudeza.

-¿En serio no me recuerdas? –le preguntó la chica gimoteando.

-Es obvio que no.

-Jamás pensé que fuera a decir esto pero... Te odio, James Potter!!!! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!!! –dicho esto la chica se fue corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta la salida del castillo sin mirar atrás.

-Tío¡te has pasado!

-Remus tiene razón, James, eso sí¡ahora que nadie diga que yo soy quién menos tacto tiene de los tres!

-Es que, me he puesto nervioso... y no lo he podido evitar... –contestó James sintiéndose profundamente mal.

-Tranquilo, no la conocías, no?

-Eso creo, ella estaba tan convencida... – respondió sin mucha seguridad.

Siguieron caminando hasta la puerta de la Sala Común, afortunadamente esa tarde no tenían clase (aunque James lo había utilizado como excusa con la chica-espía). Al llegar al pasillo de la entrada a la Sala Común, James no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos...

-Ho-hola. –dijo James con apuro.

-Hola, sólo he venido a decirte que te perdono lo de antes, puede que haya estado un poco pesada... –dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas. James estaba alucinando, no podía más, aquello le superaba. Cogió la chica y se la llevo a uno de los extremos del pasillo.

-A ver, no sé como te llamas, no sé que quieres y no sé porque tienes esa fijación conmigo, pero me estas cansando, antes he sido muy duro contigo, lo sé, pero me molestas incluso cuando estoy con mis amigos, realmente quiero que me dejes en paz. No te conozco, no nos conocemos...

"No lo sé, de verdad.  
Estoy con mis amigos, quisiera un poco de intimidad.  
No lo sé, no me acuerdo, déjame en paz."

-De acuerdo, James, me ha quedado claro. Pero quiero que tengas presente una cosa. Sí que nos conocemos y el día que recuerdes quién soy lamentaras haberme tratado así.

-¿Es una amenaza? –preguntó el chico molesto.

-No, claro que no, es una verdad. Cuando me recuerdes, te sentirás mal. Sólo te diré que lo pasaba muy bien de niña en tu casa y guardaba un recuerdo de ti que dista mucho de lo que he encontrado.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó el chico cada vez más consternado.

-¿En serio crees que te lo voy a decir ahora? Haz memoria. Adiós James, algún día nos volveremos a ver y espero que ese día me recuerdes de verdad.

El chico volvió junto con sus amigos todavía confundido, estos le preguntaron pero él entró pensativo a la Sal Común y fue directo a su habitación. Quería saber quien era esa chica, necesitaba saberlo y más ahora que ella le había dado alguna pista...

-Ey, James¿Qué te pasa¿Tan mal te ha sentado librarte de esa chica?

-Es que no sé, Canuto. Lo último que me ha dicho me ha hecho pensar...

-James¿conoces a esa chica? –preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé...

"No lo sé, no lo sé..."


End file.
